lgbtfc_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Island (Spawn)
Description Iris Island is a secluded island world located between dimensions, acting as a central hub for the server. New players spawn on the island when first joining the server, and it may be reached at any time by using the /spawn command. This world is set in survival mode, but hunger and health do not deplete while on the island. The world also features a looping border, preventing exploration beyond the stretches of the immediate ocean surrounding the island. The local currency is called Pearls. Points of Interest Aside from hosting portals that link to the other worlds, Iris Island also hosts a number of other locations worth exploring. Newcomer's Plaza A small plaza near the southern pier of the island where new players first spawn. There is a booth run by an NPC named Alex with a few Info signs with useful information for new players. There is also a Warp sign that can take players to Tutorial Island. Additionally, there is an Ender Chest, a Mail sign, and a button that teleports a player to /spawn. Main Plaza A large plaza in the heart of the island quickly accessed by using the command /spawn. The Warp Hall and Server Store are nearby. Immediately behind the /spawn location is the Dragon's Maw loot chest, a Dragon Head that can be opened for a weekly repeatable reward, with a guaranteed drop of a Treasure item. Warp Hall Heading straight from /spawn is the Warp Hall, which houses portals that can take players to the other worlds. Additionally, the Warp Hall also doubles as a disco room, with a DJ booth in one of the upper balconies. Server Store The physical incarnation of the Server Store, which can be accessed from anywhere using the /menu command. It houses information on the various Server Store items. The upper floor contains the physical incarnation of the Pawn Shop, also accessible from anywhere using the /menu command. Boardwalk Accessed with the corresponding /warp Boardwalk command, this area features a harbor and a number of shops which players can spend their Pearls in. Such items as boats, elytra, and fireworks all may be purchased here. There is also a Repair sign for repairing player equipment, free of charge. Minigames Area Accessed with the corresponding /warp Minigames command, this area is host to server minigames. Minigames include Spleef. Holiday Events Area Accessed with the corresponding /warp Holiday command, this island hosts holiday events throughout the year. Special items may be obtained by participating in these events, rewarded typically just for visiting or participating in the event. Tutorial Island Accessed with the corresponding /warp Tutorial command, this island runs new players through the basics of playing Minecraft. The tutorial is specifically aimed at players who are completely new to the game of Minecraft. Owner's Island An outlying island that features Moonlily's island villa, Moonlight Manor. Trivia * The entire world was built by hand, first in World Painter, then in-game, by Moonlily. * The NPC named Rick, found in the Pawn Shop, is a reference to Rick Harrison from Pawn Stars, who is known for saying, "I'm Rick Harrison, and this is my pawn shop!" Category:Worlds